Keep on Truckin
One day in New York at the Ross home the Ross kids Emma Zuri and Ravi along with Bertram and Jessie and Morgan and Christina were going through Luke's stuff and donating most of his things to charity, Luke had died three weeks prior to this episode also had the funeral as well. Can someone tell me why are we going through Luke's stuff I mean no one downtown is gonna want them since their Luke's stuff said Zuri. Zuri there are a lot of people that would want his things to remember him by like his friends from school said Ravi. I miss my brother Luke already said Ravi as he continued to pack Luke's stuff. Why are we evening talking about death asked Emma? Well it's been only three weeks since Luke died and we still don't evening know how he did die said Jessie. Well Mrs Mommy and Mr Daddy will let us know by tonight right asked Ravi? Mr and Mrs Ross soon looked at each other nervously cause they didn't know what to tell the kids after when the doctor tells them on how Luke died. Later that night everyone was eating dinner and they were still upset about Luke's passing which it was bothering Ravi Emma and Zuri still along with Jessie and Morgan and Christina. Emma looked at Ravi and saw him and she was wondering why he was not eating his dinner. Ravi why aren't you eating your dinner that Bertram made for us tonight asked Emma? Well it's just that it's not same without Luke I mean if he was here he would be enjoying this food with us said Ravi. Ravi we understand how you feel we all miss Luke but we have to move on cause it's only been three weeks since he was gone said Zuri. Later that evening as everyone was in the movie screening room watching a movie Jessie decided to join in when suddenly both Christina and Morgan Ross had arrived and wanted to talk to Jessie. Um Jessie can we talk to you for a minute asked Morgan? Uh yes sure what is it asked Jessie? Well while we were waiting for the doctor to call we found this in Luke's room said Christina showing Jessie the pill bottle. Jessie was shocked about what they showed her and she asked this next question. Why did Luke have that in his room asked Jessie? We don't know the doctor did tell us that Luke's body was hurting him badly and he must of been taking these pain killer pills said Morgan. Pain killer pills but Luke's never taken drugs before said Jessie. We know he must of been taking them ever since hes been in the hospital said Morgan. He's only been in there for the last few weeks said Jessie. Soon Zuri Ravi and Emma came outside and they saw Jessie Christina and Morgan talking about Luke and they were shocked to hear what they said. Wait whats going on asked Ravi? Luke died of overdose asked Emma? Yes kids said Christina. The doctor said that he was taking these pain killer pills for the last few weeks when he was in the hospital said Jessie. Luke my brother took drugs asked Ravi? Yes Ravi I am so sorry to tell you that said Morgan. Zuri was shocked too and she was trying not to cry. Zuri I understand how you feel I do miss him making moves on me said Jessie. No Jessie that's not it I wanted to show you guys these said Zuri as she showed them more pain killer pills that Luke had stashed in her room. Zuri where did you get these from asked Emma? Luke must of hid them in my room said Zuri. Ravi showed everyone the pills as Luke hid some in his room. Luke hid some in my room too where did he even get all these pills from in the first place asked Ravi? Well first of all these pills aren't even described to him at all said Jessie. Everyone was shocked about it. Well who brought these for Luke asked Christina? Creepy Connie did said Jessie as everyone was shocked. Creepy Connie brought these for Luke and she must of brought more from the store while he was in hospital said Jessie. Everyone was mad especially Zuri. I will make Connie become Creepy Connie the dead said Zuri. Zuri you can't do that said Ravi. Watch me I will make that happen said Zuri. Zuri evening if you did that you think that will bring Luke back asked Emma? The next day Creepy Connie came into the apartment as everyone was pissed off at her. Creepy Connie what gave you right to show your face here asked Emma? I had to talk to you guys about this Luke's passing I know its infecting you too said Connie. YEA IT IS screamed Ravi. YOU KILLED MY BROTHER NOW HE'S GONE said Ravi who was mad. YOU GAVE HIM THESE PAIN KILLER PILLS said Emma. Yes I know I did you don't have to put on the school wall Creepy Connie killed Luke Ross said Connie I get it. Well you don't said Ravi. Do you have any idea how much its effecting us we lost a brother said Zuri. LOOK I'M TIRED OF BEING NOT LISTENED TO YOUR GONNA LISTEN TO ME NOW said Connie. I GAVE THOSE PILLS TO LUKE BECAUSE HE WANTED THEM HE TOLD ME THAT HIS BODY WAS HURTING HIM A LOT AND HE COULDN'T MOVE SO I JUST KEPT BUYING BECAUSE HE ASKED ME TO GET THEM FOR HIM said Connie. I'm sorry I made your brother die said Connie as she walked out of the apartment going down the elevator. Everyone looked at each other and they knew what they had to do they had to move on and continue without Luke here. Soon it was time for bed and before they went to bed Bertram came up and told everyone more news. Um guys remember what Connie said about getting Luke those pills well I found some in my room and this is not evening from Creepy Connie it's from his other friend Shane said Bertram. Everyone was shocked about what was going on. So let me get this straight Luke was taking pills from everyone he knew asked Emma? Yes said Jessie. Later that night it was time for bed and Ravi Zuri and Emma were about to walk to their rooms and they passed by Luke's room and they just looked at the door and pretended that Luke was inside still. Ravi placed a picture of him on his door. Goodnight Luke said Ravi. Sleep tight Luke said Zuri. Dream about Jessie Luke said Emma. As everyone went to bed in their rooms Luke's door featured a picture of him after it was put up by Ravi. The End Trivia * This marks the first episode not to feature Luke Ross (Cameron Boyce) at all. * This episode features the first appearance of Creepy Connie, the acquaintance of Luke Ross from whom he obtained prescription pills. He had previously been using her (off screen) to give him prescription pills. * Sierra McCormick was not credited for her appearance. * Strangely, Bertram is the only original character not shown to mourn for Luke, onscreen.